It all started on Halloween
by dark red shadows
Summary: Duel Academy gets three new students.One of them shares a room with Syrus and Jaden.On Halloween they suddenly arrive at Halloween Town.Where they meet Sora Donald and Goofy.Crossover with Kingdom Hearts 1.
1. Chapter 1

"Jaden come on wake up!" Syrus said as he shook his friend. "We're having 3 new students...come on!" Syrus yelled, and yet Jaden didn't wake up. Syrus went to the sink and poured some water into a cup, went to Jaden's bed,...and splashed him with cold water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as he woke up wide awake. "Why did you do that?"

"You weren't waking up. Come on we're going to be late for class again" Syrus said. Jaden fainally was ready and they went to class. As they were seated they saw three girls at the front of class. One looked 16 and had long black hair. She was wearing blue, and had glasses. The next was shorter than her and also had long hair but she tied it up. She was wearing red. And the last had short hair and glasses. She was wearing yellow.

"Class today we have three new students. This is Jessamine" Dr. Crowler said motioning to the tallest girl. "Denise" motioning to the next. "And Zoe" motioning to the last. "Hope you have a great time at Duel Academy" the three nodded and sat. After class Jaden went up to Zoe.

"Hi I'm Jaden" Jaden said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Zoe" Zoe said back.

"So you like it here so far?"

"Yeah it's great here"

"So...how old are you?"

"eight"

"What! Your eight and your already in Ra yellow!" Jaden exclaimed. Zoe nodded. Jaden went up to Jessamine next.

"Hi I'm Jaden"

"I'm Jessamine"

"So...is Zoe your sister? You do look alike"

"Yeah"

"Well I hope you like it here in Duel Academy" Jaden left that and went back to Syrus.

"That took you a while. Come on let's go back to our dorm room" Syrus said and he ran back to the dorm room. They got on their beds when they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Syrus said as he got the door. There stood Denise.

"Hi. Professor Banner said I have to share a room with you. Is that okay?" Denisae said.

"Yeah. come on in" Syrus said as Denise went inside the room.

"Hey Jaden! We have a new room mate" Syrus said as Jaden got up from his bed.

"Hi I'm Denise. You must be Jaden" Denise said.

"Sure am. You've heard of me"

"Yeah. Syrus just said your name" Denise said.

"So you'll be staying here...but this is a boy's dorm room!" Jaden said. Denise shrugged.

"So...where will I sleep?" Denise asked. Syrus pointed to the top bunk and Denise nodded. She unpacked her things and they had a conversation getting to know more about eachother. After that they went to bed.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus and Denise said as they tryed to wake up their friend.

"We don't want to use the water again" Denise said. This woke Jaden right up, not wanting to get wet.

"I was sleeping!" Jaden said.

"Well we are going to be late for class" Syrus said. They waited at the door as Jaden ran all around the room getting ready for class.

"So how old are you anyway Denise?" Syrus asked.

"11 years old" Denise said. Jaden fainally was ready and they had to run to class. They arrived just in time as Dr.Crowler eentered to room. They tryed hard not to show thet they were panting, but that was harder than it looks. Class ended and they went to dinner.

"Jaden" Denise said.

"Yeah"

"The next time I accept to race Chazz...hit me" Denise said as she started to pant.

"But you won" Syrus said.

"I know...but I am really-" Denise started to say when she was interuppted by the door being slammed open. The person who opened it was Chazz.

"Denise I challenge you to a rematch!" Chazz said as he too started panting.

" Tomarrow. I'm already tired." Denise said. Jaden hit her head. "Owww Jaden"

"Hey you asked for it?" Jaden said. "That didn't come out right" Proffessor Banner started to talk.

"Okay kids tomarrow from now will be Halloween!" Pro. Banner said. The only people to cheer were Syrus, Denise, and Jaden.

"That's the spirit" Pro. Banner said as he went back to eating.

"I love Halloween!" Denise yelled.

"But I didn't get a costume" Syrus and Jaden said at the same time.

"Don't worry..I got you guys some" Denise said.

"You did! Thankyou" Jaden said. Denise smiled.

"Hey I heard that Denise is only 11 years old" Chazz said.

"Well yeah I am" Denise said.

"Why so young"

"Zoe's younger" Jaden said.

"You mean that eight year old kid in Ra yellow?" Chazz said.

"Yeah Chazz. Your older than her and yet your still in Slifer red" Denise said.

"Hey. I hear that she learned to duel when she was 4" Chazz said.

"Do you really believe everything you hear?" Syrus said.

"Well..." Chazz said.

"Well I'll meet you guys back at the dorm..I'm going to get ready for tomarrow" Denise said as she got up and left.

"Hey if Halloween is tomarrow then Chazz can't race Denise" Syrus said.

"Why's that?" Chazz asked.

"Well she did say that she loves Halloween. And that when she was back home they might as well trick-or-treat all night if they want to" Syrus said.

"ohh. But she cheated at the race" Chazz said.

"How?" Jaden asked.

"..."

"There see. You can't find a way she cheated. So she didn't" Syrus said. They finished their lunch and headed back to their dorm. Where they found Denise fast asleep in her bed. They also got ready for bed. And they slept.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Denise woke up first. She looked at the clock. 5:01, she went down and woke up Syrus.

"What is it Denise...It's only 5!" Syrus said.

"Well it's HALLOWEEN!" Denise yelled at the top of her lungs. Besides that Jaden was still asleep. "Man I thought that would wake him up"

"It did to me" Syrus said.

"Sorry" Denise said as she poured water into a cup. And then dumped it onto Jaden.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as the water made contact with his skin. "You didn't even give me a chance"

"You wouldn't wake up even if I scream to the top of my lungs" Denise said.

"Sure I would" Jaden said sitting up.

"Right..like I did just a minute ago" Denise said.

"oh" Jaden said. Syrus and Denise laughed.

"Well then why did you wake me up so early?" Jaden asked looking at the clock. Denise looked at Syrus and they both smirked.

"Because it's HALLOWEEN!" They shouted at the same time. After that all three of them laughed.

"So Denise you said we had costumes." Jaden said.

"There right here" Denise said as she took them out of bag. "I'm going to the bathroom to change. This is your's Syrus and this is your's Jaden" Denise said as she handed them their costumes. After they all changed they looked great!

"This are cool Denise" Syrus said. He was wearing black sneakers, black cargo pants,and his black shirt. He was also wearing fangs and had bat wings on his back.

"Thanks" Denise said. She was wearing her red sneakers, red cargo pants,one of Jaden's black shirts,and her red vest. She was also wearing fangs and has two red devil horns coming out of her head, and a devil tail.

"Really this are cool" Jaden said. He had on grey cargo pants, his grey shirt, and a black black cloak. He had fangs and fake blood on his chin.

"Hey it's only 5:30 now" Syrus said.

"Well we're ready for class...let's go walk around a bit" Jaden said.

"Wow I never knew Jaden would ever say that we were ready for class in a million years" Denise said. Syrus nodded. They went out to the hallway and started to walk outside. They were walking for a while when they noticed something in the distance.

"What's that?" Syrus asked.

"Let's go see" Jaden said as they walked closer and closer to the thing. They were fainally able to see it. It was a door.

"A door?" Jaden said. Curiosity taking over the trio they open it. But when they stepped inside they started falling...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell.

The next thing they knew was that they were in a strange place that was dark and had Halloween decorations everywhere. But what scared them most was that Jaden was gone...

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we?" Srus asked as he rubbed his head. Denise gasped.

"What's wrong?"Syrus asked.

"Where's Jaden?" Denise asked. They were still in their costumes.

"Maybe he landed somewhere else" Syrus suggested hopfully. "All we have to do is look for him" hoping that this calmed down Denise. She nodded and got up.

"So all we have to do is look for him" Denise repeated. She stood up and helped Syrus up. They started to look for their friend. But no luck. They couldn't find Jaden anywhere. Then they bumped into a boy. About the age of Jaden. Had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't looking" Syrus said.

"It's okay. Hey your not from here are you?" the boy asked.

"No" they said.

"Where are you from?" a duck asked.

"Duel Academy" Syrus said.

"ohh" they said.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked. They told him everything.

"So your looking for your friend Jaden" the boy asked. They nodded.

"What's your name" Denise asked.

"It's Sora. This is Donald and Goofy" he said pointing to the duck and the dog. "You are?"

"I'm Syrus"

"And I'm Denise" They shook hands and went off.

"Where are we going?" Syrus asked.

"Back to the ship. But there is one thing we have to tell you. Our ship can only work if everybody on it is happy. So think funny thoughts." Donald said. Denise looked at Syrus and smiled. After a while she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Syrus asked.

"Remember the time at lunch, you fell on me, I fell on Jaden, Jaden fell on Chazz who went face first into his soup and splattered all over Dr. Crowler." Denise said as she and Syrus laughed.

"That's better. So let's go" Donald said as they got on the ship. Syrus and Denise were on a journy to save their friend Jaden...even if it means they get hurt too.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Donald...where are we going?" Syrus asked as he looked out the window.

"I don't know" Donald said.

"So we don't know where we're going. How are we going to find our friends?" Denise asked. Nobody anwsered because...

"Hey look Atlantica!" Goofy yelled. They landed in Atlantica. Sora, Syrus, and Denise turned into merpeople.And Donald turned into an octopus, and Goofy a turtle.

"We can't swim!" Syrus and Denise said at the same time. Sora, Donald, and Goofy already have been here so they know how to swim. Then they saw Ariel swim by.

"Hi Sora,Donald, Goofy!" Ariel said to the three. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Syrus and Denise" Sora said. They fainally got off from the ground.

"So why are you guys here?" Ariel asked.

"Just to see if there are any more heartless around" Donald said.

" And we were getting restless and the Gummi Ship" Sora said.

"What are heartless?" Syrus and Denise asked in unison. They explained to the two what heartless were.

"Ohhh...so why are they after any way?" Denise asked.

"They keyblade" Sora said.

"What's that?" Syrus asked. Sora took out the keyblade.

"Ohh" Syrus and Denise said at the same time. Then these strange cretures popped out from nowhere.

"Oh no! Heartless" Goofy said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought with all they could.

"There are to many!" Sora yelled. Syrus and Denise coulndn't do anything. They saw there friend fall.

"SORA!" They yelled as they ran to their friend.

"Sora, Sora wake up" Denise said as she shook him. Syrus stood up seeing that the heartless were coming.

"The heartless!" Syrus yelled. Denise kept trying to make Sora wake up. She stood up too, ready to defend their friend. Donald and Goofy were also knocked out, they're also behind the two.

"We are not letting our friends get hurt!" They yelled at the same time. they closed their eyes waiting for a hit. They suddenly felt something in their hand. they opened their eyes for a moment looking at their hand. They saw a sword. They looked at eachother in confusement. They quickly fought the heartless off until they were all gone. Sora and the others fainally woke up.

"Guys are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Sora your awake!" Denise said. Sora saw the swords in their hands.

"Where did you get those?" Donald asked.

"We don't know. You guys were out cold and the heartless were coming. They just appered in our hands" Syrus said.

"Thankyou" Sora said.

end of chapter.


End file.
